Leak- The Legendary Son of Raditz
by TheThing12
Summary: Leak was just a young Martial Artist, He lost his family a long time ago. Ever since then he's been living alone, while practicing mild Martial Arts. After finding a Master he hoped for a change... It was more than he expected.
1. Chapter 1: Morning Start

Man... What a day. I wiped some sweat from my forehead and looked around. The area around me was covered in pine trees and bushes, leaves brushed in the cool wind as I could hear the sound of birds chirping and other neat sounds of the forest. I was standing on a cement platform, my usually training grounds. I just finished a hard day of training today, and I really needed a break. I walked over to a small picnic table and opened up my canteen, I started gulping down the water inside. "Tien-sensei will be so proud of me! I bet my Power Level has increased a lot!" I exclaimed. Perhaps I should explain... My name is Leak. I'm an aspiring Martial Artist who has searched for years to find a good master. It wasn't too long ago that I found out about the legendary Tien Shinhan. I searched him out and after a quick spar to show him my strength, he agreed. Of course I didn't win, but it was still fun nonetheless. He's just so powerful... Anyways, I started walking back to my home as I admired the scenery around me, as I have many times before. I sat down on the worn down wooden steps into the entryway and took a breather. My hous wasn't much, an old run-down wooden building which hasn't received a maintenance check for at least a decade. I was about to walk inside when a voice sounded out from behind me. "Leak?" I turned around quickly, I know that voice from anywhere. "TIEN-SENSEI!" I ran up to my Master and bowed politely. "I've been training a lot! Just like you said!" I said. "Oh yeah? I can definitely tell. You've been really training a lot, Leak... I think it's time I start teaching you Special Moves." My eyes widened, Did he really just say what I think he did? "Y-you mean the moves of the Crane School? Like the Dodon Ray and the Tribeam?" He nodded at me and gave me a friendly smile. "That's right, Leak. I think it's time to expand your move set beyond just one." I raised my left had up to my chest and clutched it into a fist. My signature attack was the Dragon Phoenix Fist, an attack that required one to come at terms with their Positive and Negative sides while at the same time using a ki powered punch at their opponent... It was a pretty effective move. "So... When do you want to start teaching me?" I questioned my Master, kinda hyped up about the this. "Soon, Leak. Say... Tomorrow?" I gave him a quick nod. "Hai! Sounds good to me Tien-sensei!" With that we exchanged goodbyes and he flew off. I went inside, completely naive of the events that were soon to unfold.

The next morning Tien-sensei took me off to meet more Martial Artists like myself. I met the Wolf Bandit, Yamcha. The Psychic, Chiaotzu. Also Tien's best friend. I was taken to Kame House, a small island in the middle of nowhere. While I was there I met Krillin, 18(Why'd she call herself that?), and Master Roshi. All nice people... But 18 kinda put me on edge, She was so intimidating! ...And why was Master Roshi always hanging out so close to her? Later we went to meet the Briefs family over at Capsule Corp... I'm pretty sure I was more interested in the City than I was of the actual family... I've never seen anything like it! The buildings were so big! There were so many people! When I finally started talking to the Briefs family I met Bulma, She was so nice! Trunks, He was just a kid... and he acted kinda rude, But he was pretty cool I guess. Then I met Vegeta... He had the same intimidating stare as 18... I took a step back and Tien put his hand on my shoulder. "Come on Leak... Just one more stop." I nodded and we flew off.

Finally we came into the area of a large mountain... Mount Pizza? Poza? No...Paozu! That was it! There we came by a small house... And I met them. The Son Family. I met the wife Chi-Chi first, She acted so kind and motherly! It gave me a warm feeling... It's been so long since I've had a mother. Next I met Gohan, A boy around my age... Maybe a bit older. He seemed like a great guy! He was also really smart... I could barely keep up with what he was saying! I then met the little one, Goten. Such an energetic kid! Reminded me of myself. And then I met the head of the family... Son Goku. I sensed his power immediately upon confrontation... It seemed small at first... But then I felt something much larger that was compressed behind it. He must be trying to hide his power... But why? That wasn't important. I shook hands with him and we exchanged idle talk. Something about him seemed... Familiar. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I _could_ put my finger on some of Chi-Chi's delicious cooking though! Me and Tien decided to stay for Lunch since it was around lunchtime anyways. Immediately after getting a plate I devoured it quickly... Too quickly. Chi-Chi gave me an astonished look and Goku simply patted me on the head. "Now that's a kid! He eats like a Saiyan! Where did you ever find him, Tien?" I got my second plate and devoured that down too. I then got another, then another, then another. I continued the eat the food voraciously, I couldn't help myself! I could tell even the Sons were getting surprised... Like they haven't seen a Human eat like that or something. I remember getting similar looks from the people at a nearby Village before... What was wrong with eating so much? I felt relieved to see that Goku, Gohan, and Goten were eating as furiously as I was. We continued to chow down for a bit before Tien got up and stretched. "Well... I think we should call this a visit. Come on Leak." I followed after Tien, waving goodbye to my new friends. Tien led me outside and we prepared to take off again... The a sudden jolt went through my head... A giant power level was approaching Earth.


	2. Chapter 2: It all began that night

That night I couldn't fall asleep... That random Power signature went as soon as it came, But it got Tien-sensei on guard. He cancelled training for the day and promised we could do it again later, So why didn't I believe him?

"Well... If I'm not gonna sleep I might as well take a stroll."

I got out of my bed and grabbed my black jacket. As I opened the door outside I felt the cool night breeze blowing on face, Perfect. I slipped my hands into my side pockets and started down a small dirt trail. The night was dark as ever... Animal life was at a minimum and the stars glittered like little ki balls in the sky... But no moon. I once heard rumors of such a thing... A large ball of rock that floated in the sky. It didn't surprise me that it wasn't there... How could rock float in the sky? Apparently it one day blew up out of nowhere... People are still trying to figure out why. I never payed it much mind... They have to be crazy to believe something like that... Yet... a distant memory.

"No." I shook my head rapidly as my long black hair ruffled behind me. "There is no Moon. It's just rumors."

The dirt trail stopped by a small lake before splitting off into another road... That left to the town, which wasn't far off. I didn't go there. Instead I sat down in the sand by the lake and poked the water with a stick, it rippled at the touch then soon came back into focus. I saw my reflection in the water, a young teenage boy with blue eyes and dark black hair that spiked downwards and went below my shoulders. I was told it was because I never get haircuts but my hair's always been that way. My most prominent feature was the brown monkey-like tail that unwrapped from around my waist. Yes. Tail. I've always had one... I never figured out why. But when I was younger and my parents were visiting town the kids always made fun of me for it. They teased me and some adults called me a freak... Ever since then I kept my tail wrapped around my waist, like a belt, so no one would notice. As I got up and prepared to head back I heard a large explosion behind me from a distance, I quickly turned around and saw smoke trails from over the trails. I should have headed back, I should have ignored it... But curiosity got the best of me.

I ran through the woods quickly, at speed way beyond any average human. As I ran through the forest trees and bushes blurred in my vision and disappeared as quickly as they came. Then I came upon a small clearing... a large crater was right in front of my feet. My eyes slowly went across the crater and soon came upon the center. My eyes widened at the site of a large, circular ship. Every couple yards there was a round blue tint window and the ship itself was white in color with a black line going across, the black line had windows and little oval yellow things. Part of it was dug into the ground but the other half was more lively... A small hatch opened up from underneath and a set of sideways stairs made their way to the ground.

Four soldiers made their way off the ship in a Military Ranks formation. They all looked different... Like Aliens of different species. Each wore a set of flexible looking armor, it was white in color except for the brown shoulder boards and the brown part by their... I would assume bellies. They also were armed with alien guns that seemed attached to their right arm. I immediately ran to the bushes and hid behind the leaves... Luckily they hadn't spotted me yet. I listened to their idle chatter.

"Well this sucks! It was supposed to be a soft landing!" Said ugly #1.

"Yeah, well... We can't help it that the ship had an engine malfunction..." Ugly #2 replied to the now scared looking #1.

"Oh man... Boss is gonna be so pissed! He'll kill us!" #1 was chewing on his gun... Was that even good for your teeth?

"Guys... Calm down..." #3 spoke up between them. "Go work on the engines... I'll scan the planet for Power Levels."

With that the two guys walked the other direction, to what seemed like the engines. #3 moved his hand to some device on his eye and pressed a button at the side. The red screen quickly started flashing a bunch of random alien symbols which I could not even try to understand, Especially from this distance. Soon the screen stopped at a set selection of symbols and the alien's eyes widened.

"The Power Levels on this planet are huge! No wonder the Boss is interested in it." Then he turned towards me.

"And there's a large one coming from right there." With that he pointed straight at me.

No time to think this out now. Both aliens raised their blasters and I charged in.

They started firing at me with what seemed like ki blasts coming out of the guns. I quickly jumped to the side and left an afterimage in my place, Then I charged #3 while bringing my left fist out to my side. I lashed out at him like an animal as I threw my fist out towards his cheek, His head quickly turned then went flying into the ship's metal plating. I'm stronger than I thought. Then I turned towards #4 and quickly threw out my right foot, right into his chest. He immediately fell to the ground and slid across the dirt before he became motionless... Hope I didn't kill him. Around that time the other two had come around the ship to see what all the fuss was about, Seeing me they immediately raised their weapons and started firing. I swiftly dodged the blasts then charged a red colored ki ball in my left hand, I soon threw it at #2 as he blew back from the explosion. Finally I was at #1. He raised his weapons toward me after recovering from the fact that I just kicked his friend's ass, I didn't give him the time to think. I immediately stepped off my footing and charged towards him at Superhuman speed, faster than even lightning. Once I approached him I grabbed his gun arm with both arms and turned my back towards him, after that I lifted him off the ground and threw him over my shoulder and face-planted him in the dirt. I let go off my grip and wiped some dirt off of my jacket. Easy as pie. Then another figure came from the ship.

He was a tall, muscular man with deep red skin and horns coming off of his head, followed by black hair. He reminded me of a demon. He also wore the armor of his comrades but his had many different features... It was blood red instead of white and the secondary color was a majestic purple. A sudden rush of power came from him that sent shivers down my spine.

"So... You defeated my minions." His voice was low and seemed bored... Didn't help the creepiness.

"Th-that's right! That's what they get for attacking E..." What was the planet's name again? Oh yeah. "Earth!" I spoke out against him and raised my fist out towards him. "And you'll be next if you don't leave!"

He simply laughed... A dark and gruesome laugh. "A child? Beat me? You may be stronger than my minions but your power doesn't nearly compare to mine." He smirked. Now that was just rude.

"Cocky bastard... Alright! You'll get what's coming to you!" I charged at him without even thinking as I pulled my fist back towards my waist. A reddish energy started surrounding it as I focused on my target.

"Dragon... Phoenix..." I couldn't finish my sentence. He hand chopped me in the stomach as the ki around my fist faded off into the night... My eyes widened as I fell on the ground. My vision was already beginning to blur... Who was this guy?

"I see... You're no ordinary human..." His eyes lowered down by my tail and he frowned. "No ordinary human... Ah, I see. You're a monkey... And judging from your aura... You're /his/ son." He scoffed in disgust and started walking away. I reached my hand out to try and stop him but it was no use. My hand simply fell on the ground as he stopped.

"My task is to destroy the world... But I'll need help. Look me up if you ever wake up."

With that he left. My eyes slowly shut as the world around me turned black.


	3. Chapter 3: Another Day Another Friend

I finally opened my eyes to find myself lying on a soft bed. Much different from the ground I was on before. As I got up and looked around I spotted the bright light of the sun glimmering through the window, Already morning? I rubbed my eye and got up from the bed.

The first thing I spotted in the room was my jacket hanging from a rack... Whoever helped me obviously cared that I kept that. I plucked it off the rack and slid my arms through the sleeves. Once I had it on I opened the door to the next room... I noticed that the house was a lot like a Capsule Home. I heard a roaring in my ears, Like... A waterfall. I made my way over to the main interior of the home and saw a buff adult man, a bald shave and a third eye on his head. I recognized him instantly.

"Tien-sensei!" I walked over the my Master and took a seat down in one of the chairs.

"Morning, Leak!" My Master gave me a small smile, I couldn't help but smell something delicious... Bacon?

"Oh! You must be Leak!" I quickly turned around towards the kitchen and spotted a young girl, she had long purple hair and was dressed in a green shirt and yellow shorts, both seemed way too small.

"Leak, You haven't met Launch yet, have you?" Tien asked me while taking a sip of coffee.

"No... Not yet. Hello Launch, It's an honor to meet you." I bowed politely to the woman, She must be Tien's girlfriend.

Launch simply smiled at me as a small _ding_ sound came from behind her. She turned around and quickly turned off the oven's boiler and the smell of bacon just grew even better. I could hear the sizzling coming off the pan and I couldn't help but drool a bit. How could I not?

I waited for a moment as the bacon cooled down and Launch set it on a paper plate and brought it over to the table. Alright... I'll admit, I devoured it all before Tien-sensei of Launch could get any... I couldn't help myself! Tien groaned in complaint and Launch just went to make more, She seemed surprisingly happy.

"Leak... I want you to tell me what happened in the forest." That question came out of nowhere... But he had a right to be worried.

"Well... It was these strange Alien guys. I defeated most of them but... The man who led them was like a demon. " I replied. I didn't want to tell him much more than that. He simply nodded and continued on with his meal.

Later that day Tien took me for a surprise visit to Capsule Corp. When we got their I saw all the Z-Fighters there with us... Why were all of them gathered up together right now? What could possibly be going on? I already knew the answer.

Son Goku walked up to a small platform and clapped his hands together once, I was surprised when that got everyone's attention so easily. They all stopped talking and turned towards him.

"Alright... So Tien told me that we might have another Villain on our hands... Nothing big, Probably just some Planet Trade soldier looking for some revenge. But the only one who saw anything was..." He paused for a moment. "...Leak. Tien's apprentice."

He motioned for me to come up to the platform, I followed his command and walked up to the mic. I looked around at the small crowd under me... I've never done a speech before! I gulped down before leaning towards the mic.

"I... Uh... I saw a... um... Demon guy... He was big... And really strong! He um... Had a lot of, uh... Men with him. I swear!" I gulped again and everyone looked at me silently, I shamefully walked away from the mic. To think a great warrior like me had a bit of stage fright... I must have seemed pathetic. Gohan patted me on the shoulder.

"It's alright... We all have a bit of stage fright!" He said with a smile

That just made me feel even more down.

Later on I found out that the Z-Fighters were going spread around the world looking for any signs of the mystery man. I was sent to East City. Alone. I wandered through the streets of East City with my hands in my pockets... This was boring. No sudden Power Level increases... No random explosions... Nothing. I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment, Then I bumped into someone. I turned towards him and quickly bowed.

"I'm sorry!" I told the stranger. He simply looked me up and down, like inspecting my every move. He was a dark skinned boy around my age. He had cropped up black hair that was fairly short, he also wore a black jacket with regular jeans, with holes at the knees. I felt a sudden jolt of power... It wasn't much... But it was definitely higher than the normal Human.

"Yeah... Alright I guess. Just... Don't let it happen again." The man replied, he seemed rather polite.

"Uh... Yeah, well... I'm Leak!" I said, Just out of nowhere. I guess that confused him since he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sure... I'm Zac." He replied, He actually told me his name?

"Nice to meet you Zac! So um... You notice anything weird lately?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

He simply raised his eyebrow at me again, clearly unamused. "No... I haven't. Why?"

"Just wondering! I'm looking for weird things!" I said with a cheerful, but childish, smile.

Before he could open his mouth to respond I sensed another jolt of power... Then, right after it, an explosion. We both turned towards it quickly, I gripped my fists and prepared to run that way, Zac soon spoke.

"Is that weird enough for you?" He asked me, Seemed rhetorical.

"Damn straight." I replied, Then I soon charged that way.

As it turns out, Zac followed right behind me. Guess he was interested too. We both made our way to where the explosion came and I saw two uglies holding their blasters up and firing at civilians, who were running in terror. The part that really ticked me off... They laughed about it. I soon charged in towards the first guy and brought my left fist to my side. With a quick lightning fast dash I sped right towards him and threw my fist towards his stomach, He soon fell down and clutched his stomach while coughing out some blood. I turned to face the next guy , but as it seems, I didn't have to step in. Zac had already jumped above the Alien's head and threw his right foot out towards the Alien's face. The Alien soon fell on the ground and Zac landed on both feet, getting in a fighting stance. Guess he did know Martial Arts. The Alien tried to crawl away but I stomped my foot right in his path. He was surrounded. I grabbed him by the armor collar and pulled him up to my face.

"Where'd your boss go?" I asked him, Adding a bit of anger to my voice.

The Alien shook his head. "I don't know! I swear!" I stared into his eyes... He was telling the truth. I let him go but it seemed a fatal mistake when the Leader of them walked up right behind me and spoke.

"I'm right here." That voice... It was really starting to tick me off. I turned around to face him.

"Good... That just means I can pound you right here!" I pounded my left fist into my right palm to intimidate him... He merely laughed.

"You? Beat me? Do you not remember what happened last time?" He smirked... I remembered all to well. "Then you should be well aware of what I can do to you again. But I don't have time for the likes of you... I have more important things to attend to."

He threw a ball into the air, it was orange with one yellow star in the center. I remember Tien telling me about something like that.

"A Dragon Ball!" I exclaimed, It seemed to be the right answer because he grinned... That devilish grin.

"That's right? And you know what I'm gonna do with it?" He asked me. I merely shook my head.

"Uh... No. Are you planning on joining the Circus as a Juggler?" Wrong answer. He frowned at me and looked ready to strike at moment's notice.

"Bah... No! You idiot boy! Do you not realize what this is? ...It matters not. I got what I came for." With that he walked away, not even giving me a second glance. A wind blew around him as he lifted into the air, and shot off at speeds faster than even I could see.

"Well... What do you make of that?" Zac asked from behind... I almost forgot he was there.

"I think I'm gonna make a bowl of sushi later... But for now I'll have to make do without it. Come on... We need to visit some people." I started walking away... He didn't even question when he started following me.

"Another day... Another danger..." I muttered to myself.


	4. Chapter 4: This is only the beginning

[Disclaimer: Leak's name is a pun off of the vegetable leek. Saiyan names are vegetable puns, remember that.]

Later that day the sky was clouded and dark. The Z-Fighters and my new friend Zachary were standing around me, we were all staring at the sky. I had no idea what was going on... That was until Tien put his hand on my shoulder.

"Leak... We're going to do something. Can you and your friend stay here?" He asked me... Though it was more of a command.

"Of course not! I want to help you guys every step of the way!" I stated as I raised my fist in front of me.

"LEAK!" Tien's voice became strict and more serious. "This is not a game! The world is in potential danger! I know that someday you'll be powerful enough to fight side-by-side with us but today, you're still young. You haven't completed your training, yet. You'll just get hurt out there..."

"But... Tien-sensei..." I replied... My voice was lacking... Did he really call me weak?

Tien simply shook his head. "Leak... Just stay. It's for your own good."

Tien left with the Z-Fighters. The storm above has already grown more terrifying... What could be causing it? Was it that ball? The... Dragon Ball? I wasn't gonna wait and find out. Immediately I flew after the Z-Fighters, Leaving poor Zac at Capsule Corp by himself. As I took off in the sky I tried to keep my Power Level low and after where the Z-Fighters went. Suddenly I sensed a sharp power surge from a single area, all from different people, That must be where the Z-Fighters were. My aura burst around me like a flame and I shot off. As I approached the area a large green Dragon was standing(Is that the right word? Standing?) tall, And I literally mean tall. The thing was huge! I scanned the ground below me and saw the Z-Fighters laying down on the ground, Then I looked at the base of where the Dragon was... I saw _him. _He was standing in front of the Dragon and right next to him stood a young man with above average muscle strength. His hair was snow white along with his tail... Wait... Tail? He had a tail too? The young man crossed his arms and looked at the Demon.

"Come on... Can we just get this over with? I'm getting bored of watching this stupid Dragon." The young man said, clearly getting annoyed.

"Fine fine, White." Wait... His name was actually White? How Ironic! "Just stop your complaining, already!"

The Demon turned towards the Dragon who seemed to be growing impatient.

"What are your wishes?" The Dragon spoke with a deep voice... Really deep. Almost godlike.

"I wish that Planet Vegeta was renewed!" The Demon spoke as a sly grin grew across his face... Whitey still looked annoyed.

The Dragon's eyes glowed for a brief moment before returning to normal. "It has been done... State your second wish."

"I wish that all it's inhabitants were restored and immediately brought back to the Planet's surface!" He spoke again. This time White was starting to grin.

The Dragon's eyes glowed once again. "It has been done." With that he shot into a large beam of light and the seven orange balls at his base all began to glow white as well as they raised into the sky and shot into seven different directions.

"Y-you bastards! As the Prince of all Saiyans, I'll make you pay!" I knew that voice... It belonged to Vegeta. He was standing up again, although his body was scarred and bruised he seemed relatively alright.

The Demon simply laughed. "Vegeta... Do you wish to taste my power again? So be it. " He raised his hand towards Vegeta as black colored energy started to form... Never seen that color Ki before. Vegeta refused to let him, however as he shot towards the Demon at light speed, much to the Demon's surprise. Vegeta slammed his elbow into the Demon's stomach as the Demon slid back a few feet, the soles of his feet dug into the dirt as it piled up on the back of his boots.

"You scum!" The Demon shouted towards Vegeta, Vegeta simply smirked and got into a fighting stance.

"Taste the power of the true Prince of All Saiya-" He was cut off. A silver blast of ki had hit his chest, It came from White.

"Enough of that! You are not my Prince! And soon, Your whole race will betray you!" His face was once again annoyed as Vegeta fell onto the ground.

That was when the Demon looked towards me, which caught me by surprise. "Ah! The Bastard son! How nice to see you again!"

I growled at him, He didn't seem to care. "Nice? You attacked my friends! How could you do that?!" I asked him, Though the answer was obvious.

He simply laughed. "How could I? THESE MEN ARE SCUM! Do you not see that?! Every last one of them fights for what they believe to be 'peace and justice'! I pity such foolish creatures. Peace and Justice? HA! No such things exist! Don't you see? The Universe can only be ruled by one thing... And that's the darkness that lies beyond." He seemed serious.

"How could you say that?" I replied. "The Universe doesn't deserve that!"

He simply shook his head and started walking away, he motioned for White to follow him. "Stupid boy... I have more important things to do than deal with you... I must grow my army of Saiyans... And I'll use them to conquer the universe."

With that, he vanished. Simply vanished. It wasn't long before the other Z-Fighters woke up, I told them of what happened. Soon the whole group was in action. After that, days of training followed. Many days. Because only one thing was certain as of this point... The Demon would be back... And he'd be back with an army. The only question was... When?


	5. Chapter 5: Battles and untold memories!

{Writer Note: First off I would like to apologize for the delay. School kinda zaps off my muse. But don't worry! I'm not quitting! Just expect delays every now and then.}

It has been a whole year since that day. I was 16 now, But I didn't have much of a birthday. Everyday for the past 12 months had been nonstop training with Tien-sensei. I finally began to learn the passed down moves of the Crane School, And the style of fighting. I was stronger now, More of a threat. I can help defend Earth.

The day finally came when a faded group of Power Levels came from the Sky... No... Not the sky. This was further... They came from Outer Space. And they were approaching quickly. The Z-Fighters had all gathered by Capsule Corp again... It seemed like their usual gathering spot. I looked around the crowd... Everyone seemed to be here. Even Master Roshi, Who was dressed in a black Tai-Chi style gi, He had removed his sunglasses and it seemed he put on a gray slicked back wig over his used-to-be-bald head. Goku and Krillin were eyeing him strangely, Like they were trying to remember something but they couldn't remember exactly what it was. Yamcha and Tien-sensei both seemed amused by it.

I eyed around the crown before my eyes laid upon Zac, he was standing next to Gohan. You see... Ever since what happened, Gohan had taken Zac under his wing like a student or something. I could tell Zac had grown stronger, His Power Level was a lot higher than what it was when we first met. I eyed them both, Gohan was wearing a green gi with back pants and black sleeves coming off from the gi. He had put on sunglasses and had a bandanna tied around his head, he also wore a large red cape which went down his back. It looked strange... But pretty cool! Zac was dressed differently... He wore standard jeans and a black hoodie. Not exactly fit for fighting. I went to call out for him but he had some pretty large headphones on his head, I guess he was listening to music. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned towards me and slid his headphones down to his neck.

"Yeah?" He said.

"I was just gonna wish you good luck in the upcoming battle!" I stated. "It's gonna be pretty hard... Just us versus an entire army."

Zac simply shrugged. "I guess..." Jeez, Tough guy to make conversation with.

Gohan put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"Usually we'd be able to handle the Saiyans... But their a lot stronger than what they used to be." Gohan stated, he seemed curious. "I talked to Vegeta about it earlier... He agrees. The Saiyans have gained a major power surge."

I gulped... He was right. I could feel the increase in power... But... Why was that? I never felt an average Saiyan's power before... I thought about that for a moment, Where had I sensed a regular Saiyan's power level? I can't remember... It started to hurt my head.t

I simply looked up towards where the Saiyan army was... They hadn't entered the atmosphere yet... That was good. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Leak." A voice stated... I knew that voice.

I turned around, coming face to face with the Triclops I called sensei. "Hey, Tien-sensei!" I stated.

"I thought you might like this." He said... I got curious... He was holding a box in his hand.

"For me?" I asked, He simply nodded.

I took the box from his hand and opened it carefully... Inside lay a new gi. It was black with a yellow undershirt, The Crane Symbol(鶴) was nicely placed on the left chest, a red ring surrounding it.

"Woah... Cool!" I said. "I'll go put it on right now!"

I rushed into Capsule Corp, The Saiyans were still a distance away, so I had some time. I put the new gi on and walked back outside to the gathering, Everyone was looking towards the sky. I looked up as well and spotted a large space ship coming into the atmosphere. I brought my fists to the side... There were a lot of Power Levels on that ship. Soon hatches began opening on the side and I saw balls of fire shoot out... Were they firing on us?! No... These were different. Upon closer inspection I realized... These things were like capsule ships! White balls came crashing down from the sky... A sudden memory sparked in my mind... I saw one that looked exactly like those little ships... Except the window was broken and it was covered in moss, and seemed in really bad condition. And then I saw the word "LEAK" engraved on the side... That sent a chill down my spine. Why the hell...?

The pods started crashing into the Earth, that was a good way of snapping back into reality. I watched as two pods hit down nearby, the other Z-Fighters were already in pursuit of the other ones... That left those two with me and Zac.

"Come on, Zac!" I said before letting my ki surround me and shooting into the sky like a cannonball.

Zac was following behind. Glad Gohan taught him how to fly... Or else I might be soloing against two Saiyans. As me and Zac landed I scanned the area. That's when I heard the bloodcurdling screams. I quickly looked towards them and spotted a bunch of civilians running away from an explosion... It had come from a ki blast from a Saiyan warrior. He wore green and white Saiyan armor with red underclothing with spiked up black hair, almost like Gohan's but longer. Standing next to him was... well... White. Guess he just couldn't keep away from the action.

But there was one part I couldn't get over... They were laughing as they shot the civilians. I gritted my teeth... The nerve of those guys! I heard a growl next to me... It came from Zac... He was staring right at the Saiyans, anger in his eyes. A small smile crept onto my face, Guess Zac really did have some spark for battle. Or maybe he just felt pity for the people. Either way... We were gonna take down some Saiyans.

"Hey, Monkeys!" I shouted, probably a bad choice of words, but it got their attention

The two Saiyans turned around and faced me and Zac. Some wind blew through the area as small ripples on my gi formed, I could feel my hair brushing against my neck.

"Hey, the kid's back" White spoke up, Him and Kiva started walking towards us.

Hey! He remembered me! I feel special!

"This kid? He looks like a weakling." The other spoke up.

"He probably is, Kiva. Just leave him to me." White said.

Okay... So the other one is Kiva. Got it.

"To _you_? Fuck off! They're mine!" Kiva said... What a mouth.

"Listen up, asshole! I'm ordering you to go away!" White commanded.

"You? Order me? Ha! That's funny!" Kiva replied.

I purposely coughed, I was thankful their attention was off the civilians but quite frankly, this was getting annoying. The both turned towards me, their fists clenched. Were they really about to fight each other?

"Listen, We don't have all day... So if you guys could just come here and let me and my friend here beat you, that'd be great." I said, It felt rather satisfying.

"You don't even have the Power Level to beat me." White replied.

That made me feel sorta down...

"Anyone has the power level to beat you, White." Kiva said.

Okay. I am _not_ going through this a second time.

"Zac! Take Kiva! I got White!" I ordered, Zac nodded.

"With pleasure." He spoke.

I quickly charged towards Kiva, I brought my left fist to the side of my waist as I began to focus Ki to charge up into it. I let out a small breath as I closed my eyes for just a moment, I calmed myself and let my emotions balance out.

This was a trick my dad taught me, The Dragon Phoenix Style. Balancing out your emotions and then using a ki infused attack, It may not seem like much but like he said; You can't fight if you're not focused.

The ki sparked in between my fingers and soon I could feel it's warmth move all across my fist and start to spread out like a flame. I opened my eyes as a red glow from my fist brightened the corner of my eyes. It's almost like a real flame.

"DRAGON PHOENIX FIST!" I shouted out as I thrusted my fist out towards White. With a shocked look on his face the attack slammed against chest, a crack formed across his Saiyan armor as he went shooting back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zac launch a kick towards Kiva. Unfortunately, Kiva blocked it. But I could tell the kick did some damage.

The flame of ki around my fist faded as White slammed into the ground. As he crashed the ground cracked under his body, a look of rage formed on his face. He slowly got up from the ground and stared at me with cold eyes.

"You're dead." He said, in only a slight whisper but the message was well sent.

He charged towards me, I punched forward at him but my fist just went through what seemed like a hologram as it shriveled up and disappeared.

Dammit. I felt a strike from my neck as I quickly fell to the ground. The dirt spoofed up around me as I landed, but I had no time to think about something as small as that. I quickly rolled to the side as a multitude of silver ki blasts shot into where I used to be laying. Smoke trailed up from the ground as I quickly hopped up and got into a fighting stance, I brought my left fist back to my side and leveled my right palm in front of me as I curled all my fingers except the middle and index fingers, which were only half curled. Standard Crane stance. White quickly started running at me.

I'm not exactly sure how the battle with Zac and Kiva was playing out, but for those of you who are fans of Zac, I'll try to describe it from what I could sense the best I can. It seemed after Kiva had blocked Zac's attack he grabbed Zac's foot and with a throw, sent him across the battlefield. Zac quickly recovered and charged towards Kiva once again throwing a series of punches, Kiva blocked most of them but one managed to get through and sent him stumbling back again. The both started attacking each other with a string of punches and kicks and slowly started ascending into the sky. That's all I know for now, I'll update you again if I can. Back to me and White.

White threw his right fist out towards me, which I easily dodged by leaning to the right. I wrapped my arm around his elbow and quickly spun around once before letting go, I watched him fly across the battlefield. Good ol' fashioned Dragonthrow. An explosion sounded above me and the Saiyan Kiva quickly fell from the sky and crashed right next to White, It seems Zac fired some sort of ki beam. Zac dropped down right next to me and we prepared for the next round... That's when a familiar voice strung my ears. A voice that, at the time, haunted me.

"STOP!" It shouted, a man walked into the battlefield, he wore a full set of black Saiyan armor with brown outlining. A green visor-like device was worn over his right eye, random symbols I didn't recognize scrolled around on it like what you'd see on an alarm clock that was moving too fast. But his most prominent feature was his hair. He had hair so long it went below his waist, it was black in color, and really spiky. Like mine. By his forehead the hair curved to where it made sort of a round "M" shape. Not like mine. The one thing I couldn't get over though... Is that I felt like I've seen him before.

"You fools are losing to a couple of Earthlings?! Pathetic!" He spoke out.

The two Saiyans stepped up towards him. White opened his mouth.

"We're not losing! Now if you could just-" He didn't finish.

"You _are_ losing. And it's getting on my last nerve." He looked towards me. A curious look formed on his face for a moment before going back to stern and serious.

"I'll deal with him... You can go deal with..." He shot an odd look towards Zac. "...The black one."

"...WHAT?! BLACK ONE?!" Zac shouted out, I don't get his problem. He was wearing a Black hoodie..."

The two started arguing about who would fight him before finally coming to a grudge decision, to take him on together. Neither of them seemed to like it though.

I turned towards the third Saiyan. I still shake that feeling off... I swear I've seen him. But that was impossible. He cracked his knuckles and neck, I got back into my fighting stance.

" My name is Raditz. And I'll be dealing with you myself." He spoke.

With that he charged towards me and through a quick punch towards me, I swiftly slid left as the punch barely passed my face. I clawed my hand as I charged my ki into my fingers.

"Dragon Phoenix Claw!" I shouted as I slashed across the warrior's chest, three slash marks formed on his armor, but unfortunately didn't penetrate it.

He took a step back and threw a punch when I was distracted... A punch that would change my life. As it crashed into my forehead... Everything came back to me.

"We can't keep him!" A rash female voice spoke out.

"But he's our son! We can't just get rid of him!" Another voice spoke out... It was Raditz's.

"Yes we can!" She pointed out. She walked towards me.

It was then when I realized I wasn't me... I was a baby. She grabbed me by my tail and I had no choice but to cry... I couldn't control myself. I somehow knew this had already happened. She began walking towards the window at the end of the room, I peered down the glass, It was a really long drop. She put her hand on the bottom of the window latch when Raditz spoke out again.

"WAIT! I have a better idea!" He said. She turned around, slightly curious.

"And that is?" She asked, quite blandly.

"I have a brother on Earth... Lord Frieza will be sending me to him soon. I can take the boy with me." He told her.

She pondered for a moment before coming to a decisive decision. "Fine! But I don't want to see him again!" She said. And with that, my memory faded.

Another memory came in, I was being held by Raditz, he was holding me rather gently.

"Don't worry..." He told me in a soft muse.

He walked towards a Saiyan pod, on the side the word "LEAK" was engraved... I realized what it was too quickly. He placed me inside and put his hand on my chest.

"I'll see you on Earth, Leak." He said, I could've sworn I saw a tear form in the corner of his eye.

The pod closed... And the memory faded. When I came to I noticed I was laying on the ground, I turned my head as I watched Zac block a punch from Kiva but soon kicked from behind by White, He was getting bruised up... I had to help him. I turned my attention back to Raditz as he made his way to me.

And then I slowly made my way off the ground, I realized what needed to be said. I knew who Raditz was. I knew it all... Only a word came out of my mouth... A word I never thought I'd say again...

"Father..."


End file.
